Soshite, Ame ga
by cappie
Summary: One rainy day, Hikaru shows an under-the-weather Akira that there is more to life than the game of Go.


Series: Hikaru no Go

Genre: general/romance

Title: Soshite, Ame ga…

Characters: Akira, Hikaru

Disclaimers: Hikaru no Go is not mine, however unfortunate.  Everything else in this story, including idea, I take credit for—but the characters and scenery are in no way mine whatsoever.

AN: So, this is my first ever Hikaru no Go fic, and although originally this was going to be an Inuyasha story, I decided that Hikaru no Go somehow fit better.  The premise of this story is just a 'lazy Sunday' afternoon sort of thing going on.  If you have ever seen Card Captor Sakura, the ending song "honey" is sort of the mood I am going for. Quiet, lazy, warm, comfortable…enjoy!  I am thinking, time line wise; btw, this is when the boys are about fifteen…

Summary: one rainy day, Hikaru shows Akira that there is more to life than the game of Go.

Warnings: there is some slight shonen-ai going on, but nothing too lemony. At least, not in my opinion.

_Ojama__ shimasu: basically means 'sorry for intruding' when you go into some ones house…but it works for the sentence._

Soshite, Ame ga…

Hikaru lazily watched as a commercial for "House Curry" sped across a collection of television screens in front of a pawn shop in a more unpopulated neighborhood.  Although hardly listening as the catchy jingle sang sweetly in the background, Hikaru found that he could not pull his eyes away from the screens.  The NHK news returned, as did the weather man, Naohistu Kenji.

"The day will start clear, but by ten o'clock a new summer monsoon will arrive at such cities as…"

He was just so…tired. Was that the word?  No, he wasn't tired—no, not quite that.  He wasn't bored either, but he just felt strangely like a passerby in life.  As though no one noticed him, no one would remember him—all events that had happened to him in the past were just part of a dream he continually dreamt.

Turning around, he leaned against the glass window to the shop and yawned lazily.  People were walking by.  A woman in bright red high heals, a businessman carrying a plaid umbrella.

Was rain expected, he wondered idly as he hoisted himself back up and began to wander down the streets in no direction in particular.  Home was the last place that he wanted to be, but on the other hand, nothing else appealed to him.  Hikaru did not feel like playing Go, doing homework or anything else a fourteen year old boy would want to do.

As he rounded the corner, he continued to stroll, his eyes looking at the sidewalk and all its bumps and cracks that he walked over.  It was for this reason that he did not notice when a passerby stopped and turned to look back at him.

"Shindou Hikaru."

He stopped and looked up.  Had he just imagined that somebody had called his name?

Turing around, he was surprised to see Touya Akira looking at him some few meters away.  As usual, there was that fighting spirit evident in his dark green eyes.

Smiling, Hikaru waved and said, "Hello."

Touya Akira did not smile.  Instead, he walked forward and whispered in his deep and serious voice, "You know what I am going to ask."

Yes, Hikaru did know.  Akira wanted to play a game against him.

"Yes, I do," Hikaru replied, noncommittally, looking into his eyes once again and noticing the flashes of silver that swam in their depths like koi in a pond.  Not much had changed between them through the years.  Each had grown and matured.  Each was perhaps one foot taller, though Akira had the upper hand as far as that was concerned.  Actually, thought Hikaru darkly, Akira had the upper hand where nearly everything was concerned.  He was nearly a master at Go, he was handsome and striking and loved by all, he was smart...

But, he resolved, he would not play the pity game.  

"And so, will you?"  Akira continued, his voice laced with bits of panic and fury and some other emotion that Hikaru could not detect.  It was not anger or irritations, but a choking sound, like that of great torture.

"I--," Hikaru began, already knowing what his answer would be.

No. Always no. 

Not until he caught up, at least in Go.  Perhaps Akira would succeed him in everything else, but he at least wanted to be an equal when it came to his peer when it came to that one area.

Not yet, Akira, not yet…I am getting closer. I will have to try your patience just a bit longer. 

_Ojama__ shimasu.___

Hikaru had said nothing.  And Akira looked at him desperately, trying to convey his feelings without actually saying anything. Hikaru would not understand anyways.

Akira was expecting this answer, and did something very uncharacteristic of his nature.  He touched Hikaru's shoulder and leaned against him, his face turned towards the ground as though he was weak and what he was about to say next would take every ounce of energy the young man possessed.

When Akira's pale and delicate hand touched Hikaru's shoulder, he felt a slight jolt run through his system.  Perhaps both felt this.

"Please," Akira whispered desperately.

But there was only one answer that Hikaru could give, and resolutely he replied, "No.  Not today, Akira.  Today is a day without the game."

He was back to his old self; bitter, angry and disappointed, "There is no day without it!"

A fire had flared in his eyes, which were once again looking at Hikaru in a look of revulsion.  Yes, push me away, Hikaru thought darkly closing his eyes and blocking out Akira.  Push me away, it will be easier…don't you think?

"Today is a day without Go, Akira," Hikaru spoke firmly, turning to leave, turning towards a painless path, "Accept it.  I have to go, anyways."

"Then how can there be today?  To me, there is not a day without it—I would have thought you would have understood."  Akira called angry after him, stepping towards his retreated figure, his left hand unconsciously reaching out to force Hikaru to stay. His breath was rapid, and a cold sweat had begun on his brow. 

"I'm going."

BOOM.

Looking up towards the sky, the two boys noticed for the first time that the predicted storm had rolled in.  The sky was deep and dark and gray, and a minute later it was illuminated for a fraction of second with lightening.  Next came the heavy droplets of rain, one after another after another threatening to wash the two away.

Hikaru ran under a nearby awning and was followed quickly by Akira, whose cheeks were still flushed from the conversation.

"Wonderful," Hikaru spat bitterly, leaning against the building, "Just wonderful…"

The conversation was forgotten, now in the past, like so many other conversations the boys had shared.

The two quietly looked down at the rain that continued to pour down without mercy.  They watched as bits of litter were swept down the gutter, followed by leaves, and even a child's bouncy ball.  People were darting left and right like disturbed ants.  The sound of cars honking; the boom of thunder.

Akira glanced at Hikaru unsure of what he could say.  Should he mention that his house was nearby?  Should he just leave him there, stranded?

As much as their rivalry was a major part of their relationship, there was also something deeper as well—that of a respect, and a friendship…

But there was also an unknown aspect to it, a dark shadow that dripped off their words, and a shadow that neither had made a move to uncover.  Each was afraid of the other.

"If we hurry, we can go to my house," Akira suggested so quietly and so stiffly that Hikaru nearly mistook his words for the splash of the rain.

"You live near here?"  Hikaru questioned, taken aback as he looked at Akira with interest.  His clothes were soaked, although he had only briefly been in the rain only a few seconds longer than himself.  Both had carelessly worn thin shirts which clung to their bodies.  Hikaru flushed and looked away when his eyes began to travel down Akira's torso.

"Yes, I do."  Akira admitted, wrapping his arms around his thin frame and sneezing.

Hikaru leaned forward and looked up at Akira.  His face was very pale as though he was coming down with a cold.

"Are you sick?"

"Its just a slight cold."

"Yeah, sure."

"Really, I'm fine!"

"Let me take your temperature."

"Get off me! Are you serious?!"

"Shut up and stay still!"  Hikaru was laughing now.

"…"  Akira was not.

"God, you're stubborn," He chuckled as he wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes away with one hand.

"Like you should talk."  Akira huffed angrily.

"I told you to be quiet."  Hikaru instructed playfully.

Akira snorted to himself angrily.  To him this was not joke.

"I think we should get you home."  Hikaru prescribed astutely taking his hand away and stuffing it in his pocket.

Color had returned to Akira's face, particularly his cheeks, though Hikaru seemed thankfully unaware.

"Then let's go."  Akira grumbled, taking a plastic bag he had been carrying and picked it up off the ground where it had dropped.

"About how far away is it?"  Hikaru questioned, looking out at the rain. Peaking down, he looked inquisitively into the contents of the bag, "Your family drinks milk?"

"A few blocks."

"Do you need to be carried?"  Hikaru laughed good naturedly, although he regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth, and looking down at his feet he avoided Akira's incredulous stare.  The joke had been carried to far.

"I just have a cold; I'm not some weak girl!"  It had never been a joke to Akira.

"I know, I know."  Hikaru sighed.  He couldn't help it if he was worried or even protective—and how badly he had covered it over with humor.  Did Akira see through this?  But it was surprising how concerned he was.  He never imagined Touya Akira as the 'getting sick' type—Akira was supposed to be strong, and rigid, a symbol of strength…

"Are you coming?"  A voice from a few meters away called.  A light smile was on his lips—was it already forgotten?  Grinning, Hikaru answered, "Don't rush me, Touya."

And the rain continued.

-to be possibly continued in chapter 2-

AN: well, what did you guys think? Short little bit of work, isn't it?  I rather like it myself.  As of yet we still have yet to get to the 'warm and comfy' feel, but don't worry, we will get there in chapter 2.  chapter 2 is going to be so wonderful, like…reading Harry Potter on a rainy night with a cup of cocoa!

Feel free to send questions/comments to me [cappie] @:  cappiepost@yahoo.com

Read, review, say 'hikaru'!


End file.
